Transmutations the Wrong Way
by UnleashYourInnerVampire
Summary: What happens when Roy and Ed are in a little transmutation problem? Well, one thing is for sure. Ed is getting it worse than Roy. RoyXEd EdxRoy
1. Unexpected Change

**Hi! This is my first um... how should I say this... my first yaoi fanfic. But I just love the RoyxEd pairing! XD so anyways. I think this is completely useless but...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters.**

* * *

Ed was calmly filling out forms and papers as he sat at his desk. A few days ago, Edward Elric, the great Full Metal Alchemist, had just became Colonel as the same as Roy Mustang, the military's all-knowing Flame Alchemist, had became Major General.

It was all good for Edward; his brother was back to normal, he had a home, and he was enjoying himself at the military. Nothing could go wrong at that day... or so he thought.

Because of Ed's rank, he was now able to access information resources and such. He soon found out that strang sightings of electricity had been popping here and there, Ed had an idea that it was an transmutation reaction. He also found out the odd transmutations have gone around Central, missing cats and other pets, along with people; including one prisoner.

Ed, like Roy, had semi-desk work and semi-roaming around missions. It gave him time to relax since he used to always walk across desserts and alleyways and sometimes things that he did not want to step on.

Today, Ed was just doing his usual paperwork until the door opened. Ed looked up from his work and saw Roy leaning against the door frame. "Hey, Full Metal."

"What do you want, Mustang?" said Ed, who turned back to his paperwork.

"Just seeing how our little alchemist was doing."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT NOT EVEN AN PARACITES CAN SEE!"

"I think you know the answer to that, Full Metal." Ed was fuming, even steam was boiling out of his head. He tried his best to calm down, but he was only capable to stay at a level of anger for the urge to smack someone.

"What... did you come here for... seriously" Ed said trying not shake his voice from the fury within him.

"I have a mission. Along with you."

"ME? Why me?"

"Because you are a young alchemist, of the age 18, that is of pretty high rank. Now, sit down and let me tell you about the mission." Without a word, Edward hesitated a bit before sitting on the couch that was located in his office.

"We are going to figure out the mystery of the transmutations. We were ordered to look for the stranger that was responsible for the missing animals and people."

"But where are we going to look? The stranger was in Central, but he was seen throughout the whole city." Roy scratched his chin in thought, analyzing some sort of plan in his mind.

"Do you have a map of Central?"

"Yeah. I'll go get it." Ed looked around for the map, but it wasn't in sight. He looked in drawers, the tables, the floor, under the couch, but no where was the map to be seen.

He got pretty frustrated, thinking over and over again _Map. Map. Map... Where is that map? THE STUPID MAP!_ "OH HERE IT IS!"

Ed found the map under a mound of papers and it was right at the bottom. Without thinking he tugged at it and he did not notice the paper mountain sway.

"Hey, Edward, watch out. The papers are-"

"I found the map! Finally! So why do we need the- HOLY CRAP!" There was a great crash following after as papers flew everywhere, but mainly piling over Ed, who was having a pretty hard time to breathe. Roy just laughed at Ed's struggle.

Moments later, Roy had been marking off where the culprit had gone to by using a marker to dot the places and then connecting them to places that he struck next. After he was finished, Ed immediately noticed something.

"Here! Where all the lines meet! All of them cross each other right at the center. He probably has to go to one place to another by going across this place."

"Ok. So today at 1 A.M., we are going to go to this spot. Meet me in my office." They both nodded and got up from the couch.

Ed started to think _1 A.M... That's a good time to figure out if he is there or not. It just might be the place that he stays. Heck, either way, if he is there we can catch him, if not then we can check out the place._

Ed headed toward his desk while Roy went for the door. Before Roy left, Ed spoke.

"Oh and Major General."

"Yes?"

"You have a smutch of marker on your cheek." He said pointing to his own cheek.

Roy, who was oblivious to where the smudge was, rubbed different places on both his cheeks. "Where?" Somehow, the Flame Alchemist had his marker touch his skin when thinking and putting his fingers, along with his marker, on his chin.

Ed took a tissue from his desk and went up to Roy. "Right here." He tried to reach Roy's face, not that he couldn't reach it, but just so they were head level so that he could get a better look.

Unfortunately, Roy was much taller than Ed and Ed was practically hanging on his neck, trying to get the ink off. "Hold still."

Ed got some ink off, but from the weight, in front of Roy, made him lose his balance and topple forward.

At this point, Ed was underneath Roy, back flat on the ground. Roy had his hands next to Ed's head to hold him up and they were both in front of each other's faces.

Ed blushed pink from the sudden fall of Roy on him and blinked several times. After a moment and delayed reaction, "AUH! GET OFF OF ME!"

Roy quickly went to his feet and looked down at the blonde that was still laying on the floor, both hands next to his head with his palms facing up. His head was slightly tilted toward his left hand and his top was lifted up a bit, exposing part of his well-toned stomach. One of his legs were slightly bent on its side and the other was straight on the floor, but they were spread out very widely.

Roy blushed a bit from the way Ed was positioned and laying, but no one noticed.

Ed got up and patted off dirt from his blue military uniform. "I think I will wear my old red coat and black clothes so that my uniform won't get dirty."

Roy nodded before leaving. Ed looked back at his work that was now all over the floor and then the clock._ I have about five hours before I have to get ready. I'll waste my time by cleaning this place up, but first I have to call Al._

He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed his house number. A kind, gentle voice answered, "Hello? Alphonse Elric speaking."

"Hey, Al. I am not going to be home tonight because I have a mission. I am only briefly coming to change."

"Oh. Brother, are you going to be alright? Do you need any food? Anything?"

"I'll be fine, Al. Just stay at home and relax. You did enough chores all day. Go buy a cat or something."

"Really? Thank you, brother! Have a safe trip, ok." Al always wanted a pet since he loved animals, but he was not able to carry one around since they used to travel around and his brother said that it was too much trouble to keep when the cat was most likely to die during the traveling and get in the way.

"See ya, Al." Ed hung up and smiled a bit from the fact that Al was becoming happy. He turned around and sighed as he kneeled to the floor to orangize his unorganized papers.

* * *

1:00 A.M.

Ed finished his work and was dressed in his leather black pants, black sleeve-cut shirt, black jacket, and red coat. He also had his oversided, leather-strapped boots on. He placed on his gloves and headed to Roy's office.

He stood in front of the office door and turned the knob. "Major General, are you ready?"

Roy was sitting at his desk looking at the previous map that was used earlier. "So the place is near this building. Where ever the person is hiding, it is most likely at the center of Central."

"Then, let's go!" Ed turned toward the empty corridor and Roy rolled up the map and placed on his gloves. They both went out of HQ and headed toward the middle of Central.

* * *

Toward Central's Center

"So, where is the place's exact location supposed to be?"

"Well, in the map it is next to the bank and in the center of a two way crossing street."

Ed was confused. If it wasn't a building, then where was the culprit hiding. His thoughts stopped when he felt his feet clang on something hard on the ground. He looked down and then had a bright idea.

"Here! The thief could be hiding in the sewers! It is probably the last place that people will expect and it is easy to grab animals."

Roy nodded and went over to the circular plate. He dug his fingers through the sides as Ed did. They both pulled the plate off and placed it next to the hole.

Ed just jumped right in and then there was a thud. "It's ok, but it's dark and it smells bad, too."

Roy jumped right ahead and landed on his feet, next to Edward. Which direction should we go?

Roy suddenly noticed that the left side of the sewer was brighter than the right. He grabbed Ed's wrist and pulled him over to the left.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Shhh. The place should be near here."

They both walked in the mucky sewer sides and the water draining next to them. They saw another tunnel, but it was unusual. It had a light peeking out of some kind of door.

"That should be it." Ed said in a hushed voice. They both sneaked quietly toward the light and then Ed announced, "This door was transmutated here to hide something. There is a great depression on the walls since it was used to back the door."

Roy pushed the door open and found that there were cages of creatures; chimeras. They all looked mutated and not very pleasant.

"These... things... Roy can you please burn them?" Ed couldn't stand seeing chimeras. From the inciddent of when he was 12, still lingered in his mind. _Nina..._

Roy quickly snapped and flames filled the room. It was soon extinguished since everything was metal or concrete.

"Well, it was a long time since we last met." A hoarse raspy voice came behind the two. They turned around to find the transmutated chimera, Shou Tucker.

"So when they said a prisoner was missing..."

"they meant Shou Tucker." Roy finished. They were only told that one of the prisoners of Central prison was missing, they had never been mentioned about the name of the person.

Tucker was supposed to be executed for transmutating his dog and daughter but he revived himself by transmutating himself.

"You know, I would like to do some tests as well, since you have burnt all of the failures."

Ed and Roy backed away, but Ed had stumbled on a cage and fell backwards, dragging Roy with him since he reached up to grab something.

Ed looked down on the ground that he was sitting on and then noticed that the ground had a transmutation circle on it. He paniced and frantically looked for random places, not really caring that Roy was watching him act like an idiot.

He saw a small table with water on and took the glass. He spilt the water on the circle and started to smudge off the markings. Roy on the other hand complained.

"Idiot! I can't attack because my gloves are wet!"

"THAT ISN'T THE PROBLEM HERE!" Before Ed knew it, blinding white light came from the circle. He covered his eyes and the two felt something soft land on them.

Ed screamed as he felt something lodge into his body and then stretch out. Roy had been covering his eyes since the if he opened them, he would go blind. Roy didn't want Ed to open his eyes so he felt for Ed next to him and embraced him.

Ed's head against Roy's chest. Ed felt safe and embraced Roy as well. Ed nuzzling against Roy, made the older man blush a bit, but he grabbed him tighter.

The light faded and Ed's face was still in Roy's chest. Roy had his eyes shut and kept thinking _I have to open my eyes. If I don't take this risk, then who will know when the light faded!_

Roy lifted one eye up and then both as he realised that the light was gone. Tucker was on his knees, covering his eyes. "I'm blind! I can't see!"

"Ed, are you alr- ED! YOU HAVE CAT EARS! AND A TAIL!"

Ed looked up from Roy's chest. "What? Roy! You have ears!"

Roy's ears were the same color as his hair. It was dog ears, but since it was not floppy yet pointed, but turned upside down, it looked like cat ears facing downward. Roy also had a somewhat, cuter face. It seemed so much like before but something was different.

Ed, on the other hand, had cat ears and tail. His ears were the color of golden brown fur, but his actual hair had became lighter, like very pale creamy yellow. His tail was slender like a cat and it was the pale color of yellow, just like his head hair. His eyes were the same color as before.

Roy examined Ed's face, "Ed... Your eyes are bigger and your mouth is smaller." The new look, made Ed look cuter. He looked so innocent that Roy just wanted to hug him even more. "Ed, we have to get out of here."

"But what about Tucker-"

"Tucker is already suffering from blindness and he will die soon. We will tell the others for them to take care of him."

Ed ran off with Roy following. When they were near the place that they had started from, Ed questioned something. "What do we do with our ears and my tail?"

"Your tail is already hidden from your red coat. You have your hood to cover your ears." Roy took out a hat from inside his uniform. "I have the military hat with me."

"Why do you have that?"

"Just in case, I needed to hide my face." Mustang placed on the hat on his head and part of his face was hidden, most importantlyhis ears.

The two climbed up the ladder, inspecting the area above before climbing out. Once on the surface, they ran off back to HQ, since it was the only place they could think this over.

They reached military headquarters and they barged into Roy's office. Ed then thought something _We should go to the bathroom_.

Before Ed talked, Roy spoke first. "AUGH! THE PLACE IS PITCH BLACK!"

The curtains were closed on the windows and no light was lit in the room. To Ed's confusion, he saw clearly as if it were day. "Can I see in the dark? Or are you just color blind or something?"

Ed grabbed Roy's wrist and ran to the door, guiding Roy so he wouldn't bump into anything. They ran toward the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

"Oh. My. God." Ed was stunned at his figure; catears on his head, a trail, paler head hair, rounder eyes, smaller mouth... This was all just a dream. He couldn't believe it. And his senses were stronger, too. That was just odd.

"Ok. I just look like an idiot." Roy didn't change at all except for the fact that he had cat-like (facing-down) dog ears and stronger senses.

"Major General?"

"What?"

"Are you colorblind?"

"No. I still have my normal eyesight."

"Oh." Ed looked down with a worried face.

"What's wrong? Well, other than this." Roy was a bit concerned to see Edward Elric, the loudmouth alchemist, quiet.

"What will Al think?"


	2. Confusion

**HI! another chapter up! and to me this is totally useless but...**

**Useless Disclaimer: I do not own any FMA characters and i dont know anyone who does except the creator of the whole series of FMA.**

* * *

The two were silent for a second. It was late at night and guess what... The two greatest and well-known (not to mention genius) State Alchemists get turned into chimeras? No... Pet-like animal!

Edward had gone through a lot and so did Roy, but how were they supposed to figure this out? THEY HAD CAT AND DOG EARS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"How... should we tell everyone?" Edward was really nervous. His voice was squeaky and shaking.

"We'll just have to give it to them straight forward... You do know that we will earn plenty of laughs from this, right? I mean Major General and Colonel easily get transmutated by a prisoner, who hasn't seen light since- I don't know- seven years."

Edward nodded, knowing the consequences of acting like an idiot during a mission.

"Let's stay here for the night. It's late anyway." Edward suggested.

The dark-haired man nodded as they both layed down on separate couches.

The blonde alchemist yawned and said, "Night, Roy."

"Good night..." Roy didn't sleep right away though. He kept thinking about what happened.

_How could I have been so STUPID? Obviously it was Shou Tucker when a prisoner escaped and the problem concerned chimera! And I got Full Metal involved, too! It wasn't even his job to begin with! I only made it up so they I don't have that much work! And NOW he has the problem worse than me! ROY, YOU IDIOT!_

The man turned his head and watched the blonde sleep peacefully; his pale, creamy yellow hair going into his face and his innocent look of a child. The Major General shook his head.

_Idiot! Why are you staring? This is Edward Elric!_ The man sighed as he turned his face toward the ceiling, unnoticed to the fact that Edward turned in his sleep and mumbled out, "Roy..."

* * *

In the morning, the two got up quickly and called in Roy's subordinates and Al. They hid their ears and other different changes from the transmutation with their clothes and sat on the couch.

When everyone came in, Riza Hawkeye asked calmly, "Major General, what's going on?"

"We had a slight difficulty today. Some soldiers are at the scene of the crime right now and arrested Shou Tucker. So everything is fine there. Tucker is going to be executed and is made sure that he is dead."

"Sir. What are you talking about? And why do you two both have a hood or hat on?"

The two young men looked at each other and then Edward finished, "Shou Tucker did this to us."

The two took off their hats and hoods to reveal their new figure. Everyone gasped.

"Edward... Did your hair color change also? It's... a lot paler..." Riza asked noticing the fact that his hair was not his normal hair color.

Havoc and Breda, on the other hand, were trying very hard to keep their laughter in because of the fact that the Major General had these ridiculous ears on his head.

"I understand that I look ridiculous and the same goes to Edward, but I don't want this to go around the whole military. I want to solve this in a calm manner and not have the entire crowd stare at us while doing so."

He gave Breda and Havoc a stern look and they immediately stopped. Edward looked down in shame. He really didn't want his brother to worry that much about him, but now, he thought that Al will think of his brother as a huge disgrace.

But really, Al was trying his hardest to restrain himself from hugging his brother to death. He thought that he looked -dare he say or even think- SO CUTE! The fact that his brother was in the image of his little kitten that he bought made him just want to hug him and pet him.

To break the awkward silence, Al went over to where his older brother was and sat next to him on the couch. Ed looked at Al with a confused look plastered on his face.

"Guess what I got, Brother." Al opened the dull green messenger bag and pulled out a kitten that was identical to Ed's cat image. "I bought a kitten since you told me that I could."

Al held up the small kitten that blinked at Ed as Ed blinked at the cat. The cat had a cute face; big eyes and a small mouth. It had pale cream yellow fur with goldish yellow ears and white paws. The eyes of the cat were also golden.

"Wow. Which one's Ed?" Roy said sarcastically as he smirked while Ed fumed. Before Ed could punch his metal arm in Roy's face, the cat meowed and Ed stopped.

"What?" The cat meowed again, making Ed stick his finger in his ear as if to clear it out. Ed cocked his head to the side and then the cat meowed again.

"I THINK I AM GOING INSANE!" Everyone looked at Ed like he was from the mental department. "I CAN UNDERSTAND THE THING!"

Al widened his eyes and then asked, "What is he saying?"

"He... wants milk?" Ed suddenly got chills down his back.

"Hey, Ed. You're part cat now, right? Why don't you drink milk with that kitten." Roy said, making Ed become angry again.

"I WILL NOT DRINK THAT WHITE LIQUID THAT CAME OUT OF A COW!"

"Wow. Do you think it's a coincidence that they have became a dog and cat? They sure act like it every day." Kain Fuery stated as he noticed that the two have been fighting like a dog and cat would.

The rest of the group shrugged as they watched Ed and Roy fighting; mostly Ed yelling and pointing at Roy's direction while Roy just kept commenting and smirking.

"Well, since you don't want the whole crowd of Central to know, you two should stay in the East side of the country." Farman said.

"Wait. Me and Al live in Central. We don't have a house in the East. I can't stay at Winry's since she is off in Rush Valley."

"Major General Mustang's home is in the East. Edward will stay there."

"WHAT!.?.!.?." Both the blonde and dark-haired man said in unison.

"You heard me." Said Hawkeye. "Al can stay here since he has nothing to hide and if he went, people will become suspicious."

Ed and Roy faced each other, thinking the same exact thing _How am I supposed to survive?_

After a while, Ed had been poking his tail and ears. The ears twitched and the tail just swayed quickly in the other direction. He then looked at Roy, who had taken a nap on the couch.

He slowly went up to the dark haired alchemist and looked at his ears. Ed had his face right in front of the Major General's and just looked up at the black colored ears.

Ed poked Roy's ears and Roy's ears just twitched up and down; unlike Ed's which twitch in another direction. Surprising to the young blonde, Roy's hair was soft, smooth, and silky.

The blonde stared at the dark hair and combed his fingers through. It easily went through, but the feel of his fingers against the silk hair made him want to keep combing.

Roy felt something on his head and slowly opened his eyes to see that Ed's face was inches away from his own, but Ed's eyes were not facing him.

"Edward. What are you doing?" The fact that Roy was awake startled the young boy and Roy soon sat up. "Well, Ed? You didn't answer my question."

"I... uh... well... your... you see..." Ed tried to find the words to say other than 'I was playing with your hair because it was so silky and smooth and I randomly poked your ears, too.' Not really the best way to answer...

Roy didn't really care actually. He looked at the clock and said, "Well, we should see Hawkeye soon. We have to go to my house." He soon had a dull face on while Edward had a really ticked off expression.

The two got out of the room, putting on their hoods, hats, and jackets first. They went into the car and Roy started to drive the two, now chimeras, to his home.

* * *

They finally reached Roy's home, which was huge! It was like a mansion. Roy was about to tell Ed that they arrived, but there was a bit of a small problem. "Ed. We arrived at my house."

The Major General looked back and Ed's only reply was, "Zzzzzz..."

_He did stay up for a while. I had a nap so I guess he got a little tired... Now, how do I get him out of the car and into the house without waking him?_

The tall man went out of the car and closed the door. He walked to the back of the car on the left side and opened the back door, where Edward had been seated. He carefully put his arms under Edward; left arm under his back and arms while right arm under his legs.

The man picked him up in a bridal style sort of way and walked into his large house. He walked upstairs to one of the guest rooms and placed Ed on the soft bed.

He sat in a nearby chair and stared at the boy's sleeping figure. He didn't know why, but it seemed as if it was really addicting to just look at the boy; his slim figure, the positioning of how he slept, his peaceful face, and his tight leather pants didn't exactly help either.

Ed stuffed his head in the pillow. To Roy, the words that Ed was saying was completely muffled and he could barely hear anything from Ed's mouth. What he didn't know was that Ed was moaning and whispering the same name over and over again, "Roy..."

For a half an hour, watching Ed made Roy a bit sleepy. Roy, being the lazy person he was, thought that sleeping in a chair was uncomfortable so he took off his blue military jacket and laid down next to Ed on the bed and closed his eyes.

Neither realized that they were scooting close to each other for warmth. Soon enough, both were embraced into each other's arms, although, Ed had his head nuzzled against Roy's chest.

It was then that both Roy and Ed had started to open one of their eyes. Ed, whose head was stuffed into Roy's chest, and Roy looking lazily around had not come to realization that they were both closer usual.

Roy soon felt a small weight on his chest and looked down to see that Ed was half asleep next to him. _WHAT THE HELL!.?._ Roy started to pull the boy off, but to his dismay, Ed just kept embracing him tighter.

Roy groaned in annoyance and just thought _Forget this!_ so he yelled out, "GET OFF OF ME!"

Ed had wide eyes and fully awaken from the sudden shouting. Ed finally noticed that he had been hugging Roy. Ed blushed bright red and backed away until he fell off the bed.

"Ow... Where the hell am I? AND WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH ME?" Ed pointed an accusing finger at Roy.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU WERE HUGGING ME!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I WAS HUGGING YOU? YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN HUGGING ME!"

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU SHORTY!.!.!." Ed was now as pissed off as ever. Not only has he been accused of hugging a guy - more like an bastard -, but he was also called a shorty. Ed practically blew up, although his mouth size barely grew or stretched the same as when he had his normal body.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE GUINESS BOOK OF WORLD RECORD'S SHORTEST SHORY!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?."

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Roy cupped his hands over his ears, they were sensitive enough to begin with so he thought he would be deaf for a couple of hours.

Roy got up and went out of the room while Ed pouted at the same time confused.

Roy went downstairs, trying his best not to trash the place. He walked into the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets, looking for something, which he didn't know what. He had a thought that he was looking for coffee or something.

Roy opened one of the cabinets and a bag dropped on him. He looked at the bag of brownish things that looked like dry leaves. It was catnip. He then remembered that the neighbor asked him to take care of their cat for a day.

It was easy to handle since all it did was eat, sleep, and play a bit. The cat mainly liked it when Roy put catnip in its bed.

Suddenly, Roy smirked, which turned into a grin. He had a little plan for a small person.

* * *

Ed just sat on the bed dumbly. He was so confused. Where was he? Why was Roy sleeping with him? Who hugged who first?

Roy came in all smiley, white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, which confused Ed even more. What really overwhelmed Ed was the fact that Roy kept walking closer and closer towards him.

"Uh... Roy... W-what are you doing?" Before he knew it, Roy's went behind Ed and covered his mouth and nose.

"You need to relax a bit, Edward." Ed smelt something so sweet. It made him relax his tensed muscles and have his eyes fall down half way.

Downstairs, Roy had rolled up his sleeves and opened the packet of catnip, which spilt all over him. He cleaned off the excessive amount and then rubbed his hands on it.

Ed seemed to enjoy the aroma in his nose. He started to purr and rub his head against Roy's hand. Ed then smelt the scent somewhere else.

Roy only had done this to tease the poor cat boy, but the blonde had smelt the scent on Roy's clothes. The first part that he smelt was from Roy's pants.

Ed got onto all fours and bobbed his head up and down Roy's thigh. He then moved up to his chest and then Roy's neck.

_Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen!_ Thinking quickly, Roy started to scratch the back of Ed's ears.

Ed stopped nuzzling against the man and instead started to sigh in pleasure, a couple of moans. The man sign in relief and continued on scratching the boy's ears until the boy closed his eyes and slept again.

The man soon hurried out of the room and into his bedroom, looking for some other clothes to wear. When he finally grabbed some other random clothes, he sat on his bed, combing the front of his hair.

_Roy Mustang... You're an idiot._

_

* * *

_

**So thats it! PLZ REVIEW! and tell me if it is crappy or not cuz this is my first EdxRoy fanfic... or basically yaoi fanfic but JUST PLZ TELL ME!**


	3. Tiring Day

**Ok so this was really... uh… how should I say… RANDOM! Or at least it will get random. I will try to make it funnier since I am not a really humorous person and I lack funniness. So yea. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I WILL CHERISH THEM FOREVER! Or at least for my writing career here.**

**USELESS Disclaimer:** **I do not own any FMA character. I do not know any one who owns an FMA character. If anyone does…. CAN I HAVE ED OR ROY!.?.

* * *

**

Roy came to conclusion that he was an idiot. 1. He became a chimera. 2. He didn't think over his plan. 3. He became a chimera. 4. He had a problem with his lower regions just from being with his male partner. 5. He became a chimera. 6. He repeated a reason three times without noticing.

He clutched his head from all of the confusion and ran into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. _I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT, TOO!_ Roy turned the sink facet on and slashed his face with water. He cooled down a bit and then shook his head.

"Oh, great. Now I'm acting like a dog, too!" Roy seriously wanted to punch himself for suddenly gaining a habit of doing stupid things. He sighed and said to himself, "I better make dinner or something or else Ed will make a fit about being hungry."

Being tired and lazy, Roy just decided to make instant ramen noodles. He wasn't really in the mood to do that much. When he put hot water into the plastic bowl, he waited for about three minutes. When the bowl was done, he opened the top completely and started to eat. He wasn't exactly enthusiastic to begin with and he had no idea why he was more tired than usual.

When he shook the thought away, his bowl was empty except for the soup. _When did I finish?_ He shrugged and drained the soup into the sink and threw away the container, leaving another instant bowl on the table for Ed when he wakes up.

Roy walked into his bedroom and laid down onto the bed. He was tired and just couldn't wait until it was time to go to bed since it was still only 6. Roy played with his ears as he was bored out of his mind and yet tired.

He knew that it was not the best to sleep now since he would have sleeping problems later on during the week. So he just stayed on his bed and stared at the ceiling, getting a small glimpse of the window since the window was right behind the head of the bed.

The door then creaked open and a sleepy looking chimera was rubbing his eyes while asking, "Mustang… Do you have any food?"

The man simply said, "There is an instant noodle cup on the table, just follow the directions and you'll be fine."

"I don't need instructions! It's going to be a piece of cake!"

"I said follow them." Roy said sharply. He knew exactly that Ed sucked at cooking, even if it was an instant kind of recipe. If he didn't follow them then something was most likely to go wrong. _Who knows if he ends up eating out of a garbage can…?_

The boy stiffly nodded and ran downstairs, a bit frightened from the sudden order. Afraid that he might end up being eaten alive, he quickly read the instructions and boiled water. He poured the hot water into the plastic bowl up to the line, which was indicated to stop, as the directions instructed him to do.

Ed still had a bit more hot water in the kettle and decided to dump it into the sink. The idiotic stupidity that he performed was that he turned the kettle upside down with one hand, which was still on the handle, making that hand burn in the steaming liquid which just so happened to be his normal, flesh left one.

"OW!" The blonde dropped the kettle into the sink and crouched down in pain as his hand stung like thorns. Roy heard the sudden outburst and ran down the stairs as quick as possible, worried that Ed electrocuted himself or was starting to flame the house on fire.

"What's wrong!.?." Ed painfully showed him his hand, which was crimson red and fumes of steam coming out. Ed's eyes starting to water, since now that he was part cat, his body was more sensitive and delicate than it used to be.

Mustang looked down at the boy in concern while crouching down next to him. "Give me your hand." Ed was a bit protective and thought that Roy might hurt his hand even more. "C'mon, Ed. Show me the hand."

It took a while before Ed finally gave in and showed the man his hand that still steamed. The black haired man grabbed the boy's wrist, making sure not to touch the burning area. He got up and made the blonde follow as he turned the facet to cold water.

He stuck the boy's hand under the ice cold water until the steam had disappeared and the pain was numb. "I can't feel my hand or wrist…"

"Don't worry. It's just a bit numb for now." Since Ed wasn't exactly wide awake when the incident happened, he wasn't thinking very clearly. He watched as Roy brought out white bandages and ointment. Roy first started to spread the cool cream around Edward's hand and then wrapped the bandages around it.

Ed stared at his bandaged hand which was still stinging a bit, but not much. He then gave a soft smile to the man. "Thanks, but… I can't eat if my hand can't move."

Ed was a lefty since the day he did the human transmutation. Originally he used his right hand, but now that his right hand was a mechanical metal limb, he learned to become a left handed user. His hand that was in a big ball like form with his thumb separated from the rest of his fingers didn't help either now that he couldn't use it to eat.

The taller figure sighed in exasperation. "Come on." He brought the boy to sit at the table as Roy opened the rest of the top off from the instant ramen container. He mixed the noodles around and then used chopsticks to raise an adequate amount of noodles. He blew on the noodles to make sure it wasn't too hot and brought the noodles, including the bowl so it wouldn't drop to the floor, toward Edward's mouth.

Ed felt a small blush come up to his cheeks and placed his mouth over the chopsticks, grabbing the noodles lightly with his teeth and then slurping it up. "Is it good?"

The boy chewed and swallowed before nodding happily with a big smile. Roy returned the smile and continued on with the process until the phone rang. He placed the chopsticks on top of the bowl and got up to answer.

"Hello? Roy Mustang speaking."

"Major General, this is Riza Hawkeye calling from Central H.Q. Is everything all right over there?"

"Oh. Hello. It's quite fine over here. Just a few difficulties, but we fixed them. I have to go back to feeding Edward soon so could you hurry with the topic?"

"Feeding Edward? Did something happen?"

"He just burnt his hand in hot water so he can't use it to eat."

"I see. Well, I was to remind you about the paperwork you two would be doing while you are over there. We will be sending some papers over to you so please don't procrastinate."

The man sighed and said, "We're in a crisis and we still have to do paperwork?"

"Yes, Sir. That would be all."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Lieutenant." He hung up the phone and sat back down at the table where Edward was patiently waiting. "We still have paperwork to do."

"Are you serious!.?." The boy extended the last word a bit to show a whine. He hated paperwork as much as Roy. He didn't want to sit around doing paperwork; it was supposed to be their week off (or whenever they figure out how to get back to normal).

Roy picked up the chopsticks and scooped up another mound of noodles and stuffed it into the boy's small mouth. "If we leave it like this, it will get all soggy and begin to stretch out. I don't want you to eat something disgusting."

Ed looked at him while noodles were stuffed into his face. Roy looked more tired than usual, but he had no clue why. His hair was always the same, his clothes were neatly put on. He didn't know what the difference was. Maybe the eyes, but Ed wasn't sure. He continued to get fed by Mustang as a bit of concern was in his eyes.

Roy didn't notice that Ed was worried. He was too tired to realize anything. He didn't even realize that Edward finished the bowl until he reached in to grab nothing. He looked at the clock and it was only 45 minutes since he last checked. He emptied the container and threw it away before walking upstairs and plopping onto the bed.

"Are you exhausted, Major General?"

"Yeah…" Roy yawned as he turned over to face the cat boy near the doorway. The door was wide open and the blonde chimera was peeking his head out from the side of the doorframe while the rest of his body hid behind the wall.

"Thanks for the food and sorry." Roy nodded at the food part, but his expression got a little puzzled when Edward was apologizing. He sat up and carefully looked at the head that was popping out from the side of the door.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because… I'm a burden…" Ed said looking away from Roy's face, trying best not to get eye contact with him. Roy quietly got up without Ed noticing and said,

"So tell me. How are you a burden?" Hearing the voice louder and clearly now that the man was closer, made the blonde look up and blush from not noticing that he had gotten up to get closer to the boy.

The small figure stuttered a bit as he felt his words get caught in his throat. "W-well, I-I'm a burden, b-because I get hurt easily and… and y-you have to take care of m-me…"

The man above simply watched the boy stutter. His eyes softened a bit and he said in a low voice, "That's not a burden. It's only help that is needed. Besides, what kind of superior officer thinks his little subordinate is a burden?"

Roy did not grasp the fact to watch his adjectives. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICRO BOY THAT CAN'T BE SEEN EVEN WHEN IN FRONT OF YOU BECAUSE HE IS A MINISCULE SPECK THAT IS ONLY VISIBLE UNDER A THREE INCH LENS MICROSCOPE!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?"

Roy put his hands up in defense (pushing the air as if it was to calm the boy down or for him to back away) while laughing nervously and having a huge sweat drop on the side of his head. "Now, now. Don't be so mad…" He backed up and the boy stomped closer, readying his right automail arm to beat him up. Though, it wasn't going to happen.

As Roy backed up, he totally forgot about the bed behind him and ended up falling back. From the sudden downfall, Roy's body reacted by trying to grasp something to ease the incline; it just so happened that Ed was standing right in front of him.

So without warning, a hand grabbed onto Ed's shirt collar and he was forced to lean forward and fall over. He landed on top of Roy, but for a second, Ed did not notice his positioning since he bumped his head on his right arm.

"Ow. What was that fo-" It came to Ed's mind that he was full-body-on-top of Roy. Most of his body parts had some contact on Roy's muscular figure. What really got him to blush was that the most contact was from his torso to his thighs; he was blushing mainly from the crotches of their pants both closely stuck together and some points rubbing and colliding against the other.

Roy and Ed were silent. Their facial expression showed everything; mostly because they had a large noticeable pink across their faces. _Why me? This was the second time we both fell on top of each other, but this time I'm on top. Move! C'mon! Move! But it feels so- NO MOVE!_

Edward finally got his mind straight and said, "Oh. Sorry." He got off Roy and walked out of the room, leaving the man clueless and still laying flat on his back on the bed.

After Ed had calmly walked out of the room, he dashed off into his own while his face was as red as a cherry. He closed the door and flew into his bed; stuffing his face into the soft pillow. _Edward Elric… What kind of feelings do you have for this man?_

Ed had been wondering this until his eye grew tired and his body relaxed. He was soon in a peaceful sleep. As for Roy, he had already changed into his pajamas and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Ed and Roy had to admit, the next day was not an easy one. The doorbell rang and Roy had tripped and fallen over more times than the number of clothes on the floor. When he finally reached the front door, Riza Hawkeye brought two piles of papers about a foot high.

The two of the piles were tied with string so it wouldn't go everywhere. It was not a great time to do paperwork either, since it was sunny outside and the scenery was beautiful; a perfect time to nap or read.

Roy placed Ed's stack of papers in Ed's room, carefully placing it on the center of the desk. He walked with his own one-foot stack to his room. He went over to the mahogany desk that was near his bed and placed the pile on top of a blue desk mat.

"I'll just do them later." Roy calmly said. He was then interrupted by a phone call. He grabbed the phone and answered, "Hello? Roy Mustang speaking."

"Hello, Sir. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, again. Are you doing your work?"

"Um… uh… Yes. I was just about to start." Roy thought quickly. If he had said no, the consequence could have been from a boring, long lecture to getting his head shot off from a sniper. He chose to act like he was doing what he was supposed to.

"I hope you are. I will be picking up both of your work tomorrow morning." Roy stared at the phone and then at the pile.

"I don't have enough time!"

"Of course you do. Tell Colonel Edward the same thing. I hope his hand is better."

"Yes, I will. Goodbye, Lieutenant."

"Goodbye." Roy hung up the phone and sighed. _I guess I can't get out of this one._ He went to the other room, where Ed was still sleeping in his bed. Roy walked over to the bed and looked at the small body that slept on it.

Roy shook the body and whispered in his ear, "Wake up. Hey, Ed! Wake up!" The blonde turned to face up and fluttered his eyes open. He lazily rubbed his eyes and he continued to stare up at the Major General above him.

"Something wrong?" Edward yawned. He didn't know why he has been sleeping so much since the incident of becoming a chimera.

Roy impatiently said in a mock voice, "Well, Colonel Edward. We do have paperwork to do; not to mention due by tomorrow morning and it's already 9:30 in the morning."

Ed immediately sat up. "Are you serious!.?." Roy simply nodded and then pointed out the pile of papers on his desk.

"Riza Hawkeye will come tomorrow morning to retrieve them so you better hurry and dress up." Roy turned and started to walk until he remembered something. "Oh, I forgot. Is your hand okay?"

Ed, being sleepy and too tired to lie, simply nodded his head as he took off the bandages to show that his hand was no longer burning. Roy sighed in relief, worried that Ed was still in pain, and went off to his own room to change.

Afterwards, Roy sat down on his desk chair and began to untie the string that held the pile together. He took a paper from the stack and began reading it.

* * *

Edward had changed into cleaner clothes, which he had brought spare ones in a bag. He sat at the table and looked at the 1 foot stack. _How the hell am I supposed to finish this by tomorrow morning!.?._

Edward sat down on a chair and stared at the huge pile. Unlike Roy, Edward was not a procrastinator. He wanted to finish his work right away instead of waiting until later. It just seemed easier for him.

He began to read the papers and sign his signature. He wrote out the responses for the questions and checked off what should have been. He continued until he was in the middle of finishing the stack. He dropped his pen on the table from the loose grip.

But the problem was that it rolled and spun before it stopped. Ed stared at the pen in awe. _What's happening? My… body is… _Ed's arm started to move toward the pen without him thinking. His hand then was right above the pen and one of his fingers slowly went down and made the pen twirl.

"Okay. I have to stop, now. I still have work to do." When Ed tried to reach his hand over for the writing utensil, it just ended up playing with the pen, making it spin in directions and roll side to side. "Alright, I have to stop now!"

Edward's hovering hand then grabbed the pen, but then his hand threw the pen in the air and he caught it. He continued this. _Why can't I stop!.?. Why is it suddenly addicting!.?._

He kept on throwing the pen up and down, not stopping what-so-ever. "Okay. I have to stop… like now… STOP!"

* * *

Roy had a bit of a crisis himself. Right when he was half way done, he just decided to give up on the work. "I'll finish this later." He said in a lazy tone. He had tossed his pen behind him and just sat in the chair.

His body started to react by it getting off the chair and picking up the pen while sitting back down with it in his hand. _Well, that was strange._ Roy shrugged and put the incident aside while he flung the pen somewhere else.

Again, his body stood up and retrieved the pen. "This is not exactly what was supposed to happen…" Roy had the pen in his hand so he just decided to continue a bit with the papers.

"I'll just stop here." He said after finishing ten more pages. He dropped the pen on the desk purposely and laid back onto his chair. His hand suddenly grabbed onto the pen and the back of the pen tapped on the paper.

"What is going on!.?." With hatred, he chucked the pen across the room; in a result of retrieving it again. "STOP THIS!"

* * *

After several hours of fighting over self-body reactions, Roy and Ed were done with their paperwork. They both came out of their bedrooms, panting as if they had just ran 10 kilometers.

Edward asked, "I heard… yelling… in your… room… Did something… happen…?" He was trying his best to catch his breath from fighting against his hand.

"I could… ask the same… for you…" They were both sweating; they were too occupied to turn on the air conditioning or even a fan on. The day was hot so Roy turned on the cooler.

The two relaxed and did whatever they wanted to do since they were done with everything.

Roy decided to take a short nap while Ed started to read a book. After a while, Roy woke up and read the local newspaper. While doing so, the black haired alchemist smelt something. It was something odd. Something like… the after-scent of sweat.

It was coming from Ed's direction. "Edward…"

"What?"

"When was the last time you took a bath?" Ed dropped his book. He gulped before stiffly turning his head to Roy.

"Why… do you ask?" Roy approached the boy.

"Because something smells in your direction and- WHOA! YOU REEK!" As Roy was coming closer his scent was stronger. And since he was now transmuted with a dog, his smelling is a lot stronger than an average human's. He immediately covered his mouth and nose before he was a yard away from the boy.

"You need a shower!" Ed began to panic.

"W-WHAT!.?. NO, I DON'T!" He tried to come up with an excuse to not take a bath. "I… My… MY AUTOMAIL! IT WILL RUST!"

"Your automail is fine! Now, go take a shower! Why are you so worked up about taking a simple-" It then struck Roy like a rock thrown at his head. _Since he was transmuted to a cat, he doesn't like water…_ Roy suddenly grinned.

Ed gulped and stared at the grinning man above him. _I don't like that look…_ Roy suddenly burst out a comment to Ed.

"How about we give you a shower, Edward!" Roy wasn't thinking about anything perverted. He just wanted to torment the small child.

"NO!" The boy clung to what ever was available and held it tight. His clutched the fabric of the couch that he had been sitting on and grabbed it as if it was his only way of survival.

"Come on, Ed! I know you just **love** to take baths." Roy, who was very strong, grabbed Edward around the stomach and held him up, yanking Ed's grasp off the couch. Roy soon dragged him up into the bathroom.

As he closed the door to the bathroom, he dropped Ed to the floor. The bathroom was actually two rooms; one had a toilet and sink as usual. It also had an area where you put your clothes in when going into the shower. The other section of the bathroom, which was separated by a door, had half the section a where you shower and wash off while the other side had a large bathtub just for relaxing.

Roy threw a small towel in Ed face. "Wrap that around your waist when showering." He stated as he began taking off his own clothes and putting them in a basket. He was facing the other way so that Ed could have at least a little privacy of changing out of his clothes.

Ed watched as the older man took off his shirt to reveal his bare, smooth back. He then looked at the towel that had fallen to his lap when he sat up. _I can't get out of this one… There's no way to escape._ Ed sighed before turning around and undoing his clothes.

He wrapped the towel around his waist (which was actually for that use so it fit perfectly). He turned around and saw that Roy was already done with changing and was in nothing, but that small towel.

Ed blushed a great tint of red. If he saw Roy shirtless, Ed would already be flushing to the complete color of a pink rose. Now that Roy was bare and stark naked, except for that little blue towel, it made Ed blush to a full blast of red.

"C'mon." Roy put a hand behind Ed and gently led him to the blurred door. Edward suddenly stopped.

"You know, maybe you should have some more privacy and shower by yourself." As Ed said that, he began to turn around and try to head out of the bathroom until Roy put an arm in front of him and pushed him the other way.

"No, you're taking a shower with me." Roy pushed the boy harder since the blonde had tried his best to stop going forward.

Ed tried to grab onto something; his grasp was easily pulled off. "I HAVE CAT TRAITS AND I DON'T HAVE RETRACTABLE CLAWS!.?." Roy just seemed to enjoy this torment.

The man finally got the 18 year old into the shower side of the bathroom. There was a thick mat on the ground so it wasn't going to be cold when on the tiles and a very small stool to sit on.

Roy turned on the shower to hot water; holding down Edward at the same time. The steam rose as it collided along the white and sky blue tiles. The first thing that Roy did was pour the shower head over Ed's head.

Roy was sitting on the stool while Ed, struggling to get out of Mustang's grip, sat up straight. The hot water soaked his hand and body as he complained for a second. "AUGH! I DON'T like water!"

Roy pulled the hair tie of Edward's ponytail out of his hair so his creamy yellow and shining hair glistened as water drops fell on it. Ed's hair was silky and smooth; the most soft and nice feeling hair that he had ever felt. The golden locks of the boy fell down his shoulders started to glow that soft gold color that was a pale yellow. His ear flopped downward and the droplets dripped slowly off the end of an ear, making them twitch every time.

Roy put shampoo in Ed's hair and softly rubbed it against the scalp of Ed's head. "What are you doing?"

"You should know that shampoo is for the scalp so that the nutrients go to the main part of your hair so the shampoo gives it strength and gets it healthy. And the conditioner is for smoothing out your hair." Roy had rinsed off the shampoo and put a glob of conditioner in Ed's hair.

The cold fluids touched Ed's scalp, making him get a chill down his back. Roy rinsed the blonde's hair off as the foam had sunk down a drain in the floor. The cute chimera with yellow hair shook his head so that he could get his hair out of his eyes and to get the water out of his hair.

Roy then rubbed the soap bar onto the washcloth, which was soon wiping Ed all around his body. Ed tried to keep his moans in as Roy brought the cloth to his lower stomach and inner thighs.

Ed was soon rinsed off and Roy washed himself quickly. Ed didn't want to go into the bathtub so he made a dash to the door, it was a bad thing that Roy was there to stop him. "You have to relax, Ed."

"I want to get out of here!"

"Calm down, Edward."

"No! For the past time that I have been here, I have been tormented by you! It's as if you're going to rape me soon now!" Roy just got ticked off. He pushed Ed into the tub, causing a huge splash, and got in himself.

Ed gasped for air, but Roy straddled on top of him and held Ed's wrists above his head; using two hands, just so Ed had no chance of escaping his wrath of anger. "You have to calm down right now. If you seriously felt like shit while you were here, then get out of the house." Roy stated with gritted teeth. He had put up with this boy long enough, now he was just really pissed off.

Ed, now frightened, had stared at the guy. Roy kept shouting things at him without noticing and the boy was getting more scared. His eyes started to tear, but he tried hard not to show it.

Roy saw that Ed's face cringed into fear and his eyes were starting to water; tears dripping from his face to the tub water. Roy realized that he had been shouting loudly for a while. _Maybe I went to harsh on him. He has been jumpy since the accident._

Roy's eyes shown concern, but Ed didn't know since his eyes were filled with salty water and he had closed them from the shame of crying. Roy had let go of the young blonde's wrist and had embraced him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Ed was taken by surprise when Roy had hugged him close and whispered in his ear. The older man could feel the tears run down his chest and into the hot water. The young Elric had calmed down after a few seconds and they let go of each other.

Ed just sat there and stared at the water. Soon after, water had splashed at the top of his head. He looked up and saw Mustang smiling widely. "You have to cheer up."

The younger boy glared and then splashed him back. Not for long have they started a splashing fight. Roy seemed to be winning so Ed jumped on him, a giant wave splashing everywhere.

It was a good thing that the tub was rather large since Roy was about half an inch away from crashing his head to the side of the tub. Waves collided along their bodies, they had been panting from exhaustion. Ed finally smiled softly and said, "Thanks."

They both stood up and walked out of the tub to the other room to get their clothes on. "Ed, do you have something to where when you sleep?"

"No." Ed said simply. He usually wore only sleeve cut shirt and boxers when going to bed, but Roy had to wash their clothes. It was too cold to only where boxers, especially since the blankets were rather thin.

Roy turned around to look at Ed, but then immediately turned back around and started to turn pink. He covered his eyes with his hand and yelled, "ED! COVER YOURSELF!"

"Huh?" Ed looked down and saw that the small towel around his waist had flipped up and stuck to his stomach, showing everything in his lower region that Roy did not want to see. Ed blushed red and quickly put the towel down from great urgency.

Roy walked out of the room and went somewhere while Ed still stood there. He came back, fully dressed into his pajamas. He then threw boxers and a button shirt at Ed's face. "I got the boxers from your bag and I couldn't find anything that fits you so that will do for tonight."

The button shirt was the Major General's usual white dress shirts. It fit Roy normally, but to Ed it was huge. The sleeves came off his arms and the bottom, where it was supposed to end at the waist, ended at the middle of Edward's thigh.

Roy bent down and buttoned a few buttons on Ed's shirt, not bothering to button the ones on the cuff of the sleeve. Afterwards, they ate and then went to each other's bedrooms.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Night, Roy." Ed yawned as he walked toward his bed. He plopped onto it and started to get sleepy eyes. He climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

Roy did the same as he was drowsy. He kept getting that image of Edward's FULL body showing. He shook his head wildly, a few droplets of water coming out of his hair, and tried to forget the thought. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Ok so this is the third chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't update. I didn't have enough time to make the story so I apologize by making it longer. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Was This Supposed to Happen?

**WOOT! The fourth chapter! Sorry if I get delayed on fanfics. I have to get back to my writing career on Quizilla, too. So yea. Let's get started.**

**Useless, but Necessary Disclaimer: I do not own FMA characters.**

Edward did sleep peacefully for a while, until midnight. He woke up to the loving scent of... ROY!.?. He had forgotten that he had been wearing the General's white dress shirt, which he always wore under his uniform. It was buttoned up, but it was still big on Ed.

The buttons on the cuffs of the sleeves were undone and hung loosely over Ed's small arms. Edward stared at the bed he was sleeping in, the clothes he was sleeping in; it was as if, Ed was Roy's pet. Ed then saw his golden tail, swinging side to side underneath his legs, occasionally rubbing against his thighs for an unwanted chill.

Ed felt a small, thin breeze coming from the crease of the doors and windows. It gave him several chills down his spine, making his clutch the white shirt tightly and wrap the blanket around him. With such a small frame, it was hard for Ed to emit body heat, especially when the A.C. was on.

Ed crawled out of his bed and opened the door to a dark hallway. Surprisingly, Edward never noticed the fact about him having night vision. He knew that cats had the ability to see in the dark, but it didn't seem like it was night. It looked like the day in the late afternoon, only the sky was still dark and had stars in it.

He was a bit freaked out, but at some point thought it was pretty cool. He shook the fact away from his thoughts and continued on. He went downstairs to search for a blanket, but immediately stopped when he was half way down the stairs. It was a lot colder downstairs than up, so he turned around and hurried back to the top.

He then saw Roy's room. _Why would I want to go in that bastard's room!.?._ Even though Ed did not have a great liking for him, he had to thank him for providing him shelter and taking care of him. Another chill finally hit him and he gave in. He gave out a small mushroom sigh and opened the door.

In a hush voice, he asked, "Roy...?"

The reply was from a half sleeping older man, who sat up to see who it was. He was rubbing his eyes while saying, "What?"

"It's kind of cold in my room. Can I sleep with you?" Ed then blushed a bit at the question that just came out of his mouth. Roy blinked dully as he looked at the small figure. He then fell back into bed as he lifted the blanket over him and covered himself. As doing so, he said in a sleepy voice, "Sure. Whatever."

Ed gave one nod and leaned on the door to close it. He then slowly walked over to the bed, where the older man slept. He looked at the Major General's head as the moonlight from the window illuminated his face. Edward gulped.

He sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He let the air out and lifted the blanket and scooted inside. He flushed a rosy pink since Roy's face was rather close to Ed's. Even if Ed hated to say it, he had to admit that Roy was cute when he was sleeping peacefully.

He then felt that familiar chill down his spine and scooted closer to the other man for warmth. Ed's body then felt a warm feeling; it was rather nice since he had been cold since he woke up. To Ed, it felt like he was laying on a feather and flower pedal bed while the sun was slightly touching his skin; it was that nice, soft warmth that Edward liked.

What Ed blushed a lot from was that Roy seemed to be getting a little too hot, so he decided to unbutton his shirt. Ed's gulped as his heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst. Roy finished the unbuttoning his blue down-way striped pajamas.

He opened his eyes that shown laziness and haze. "Aren't you hot in that?" For the third time, Edward gulped. _Calm down. It's only Roy. Nothing else._ He was starting to sweat a bit and his face was blushing a lot.

The older man sighed, obviously Ed was hot from all the heat in the blanket. Roy then reached his left hand over to Ed's shirt (which is technically Roy's, which Ed is using). Since Roy was on his side and facing Ed, he was laying on his left arm. It was rather bothersome for him to reach out the arm that he was laying on.

Without warning, Roy then started to sit up. "Huh?" Ed was a bit confused about why Roy was starting to get up. He felt Roy's warm hands on his forearms; Ed froze. "W-What?"

Roy then moved Ed to the center of the bed and straddled him on the lower stomach; not really putting much weight on him since was mostly supported by his own legs. Ed's heart was definitely beating in full speed and his face was a lot darker than a ripe cherry.

Ed tried to speak, but he was having too much of a panic attack. Roy sleepily rubbed his eyes before starting to undo the first button at the top. Ed felt a bit calmer as some air went on his chest and cooled him off; without realizing a moan escaping his lips. Roy continued to unbutton the shirt slowly.

Ed's well-built abs were starting to expose as he was almost coming to an end on the shirt. The shirt was then finished being unbuttoned and Ed was breathing heavily from the hyper beating against his chest.

Roy didn't really think much of it, he just laid back down and slept. Ed was still awake, thinking of what just happened; he was just glad that things didn't go too far. Ed's eyes started to get a little drowsy. His eyes were blinking slowly, each time gradually narrowing when ever he opened them. He soon fell into a short sleep.

Ed tossed and turned in his sleep, as usual. He yawned as he smushed his hands against the face of a young black haired man; practically crushing the mans head. Ed somehow was able to roll onto Roy. Ed was still half asleep so he didn't really care. He just laid back down onto the warm chest and nuzzled with the man's neck.

While Ed was getting back to sleep, Roy only thought about the paperwork burning to a crisp because of his own two gloved hands; although if that was to happen, Riza would immediately use a sniper, or possible a bazooka, and shoot right at his head without second thought.

Roy woke up rather early; a little too early since the clock read 5 o'clock and the sky outside was still a little dark. He stared back at the blonde boy that was sleeping peacefully next to him. His shirt was undone and so was his hair. It wasn't really common for Ed to look so peaceful lately since he was usually stressed out with basically everything in the military.

Roy sighed and got out of bed, tucking the blanket on Ed. He took off his already unbuttoned pajama top and dropped it onto the floor. He then took off his p.j. bottoms so he was only in his boxers.

Roy then took out his usual blue pants and put it on. He stopped when he heard Ed wake up. "Morning..." He turned around to see Edward yawning. Ed saw Roy only in his blue pants. His six-pack abs were fully exposed and Roy was just walking right towards him.

"It's still 5. You can sleep, you know." Ed's response was a simple yawn. Roy could definitely tell that he needed more sleep.

Roy watched the boy as he put his head back down to rest. Roy walked back to get a white shirt and buttoned it up. He didn't have on his military jacket or the flap part of the pants (or butt cape as Edward calls it). He walked back to his bed and sat on the edge, sitting so that Edward was right behind him.

He looked behind him and stared at the young youth sleeping in his bed. He stared dully at the peaceful face. He reached out his hand caressed his soft cheek that felt as soft as a cloud. He then moved his hand up to Edward's pale-yellow, smooth hair; it was surprising since it was silkier than most of the women in town who groom their hair while the boy goes on missions and gets all dirty.

Roy moved his hand up to Ed's ear, which twitched to the other direction when it was touched. He gently grabbed a hold of it and rubbed it slowly with his thumb, feeling the short golden hair that was layered on it.

The older man let go of the ear and turned back around as he stared at the floor while resting his arms on his lap and hands dangling off his legs from the wide gap in between his thighs. He sighed and thought to himself. _Why do I have these strange feelings for him? I'm just his superior officer, but it seems like... there is something more to this... Edward... tell me... What is so great about a shrimp like you?_

The Full Metal Alchemist turned in his sleep and accidentally whacked Roy in the back, causing Roy to jump a bit. He looked back and saw Ed, also catching the words, "Don't call... me short, you... useless bastard..." escape his mouth.

Roy's main weakness was being called useless. Whenever there was a battle and it was raining, Hawkeye would comment for him to back away since he was an alchemist with the use of flame and that he would be completely useless. Roy would usually crawl into a corner and be depressed or he would just be shocked and turn blue while being frozen.

Though, Roy did not react to Ed's comment. He just genuinely smiled and chuckled before pushing himself up and leaving the room. He had to make breakfast anyway and the Lieutenant would be there in a few hours.

As the older soldier closed the door behind him, he did not realize Ed blushing from a simple dream.

_Ed was standing in a field, he didn't know where, but it was a definitely a field (that or a really realistic hologram). He looked around and wandered to different places to figure out where he was. It was night so it was a little eerie, too. When he ended up at a cliff (with a beautiful scenery), he heard a rustle in the bushes. He turned around to see Roy casually dressed in normal blue pants and a white dress shirt._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Ed spat with gritted his teeth. Roy smirked his usual smirk that Edward truly hated._

_"That's not a kind response to say to your superior officer, Full Metal." The blonde alchemist turned, crossing his arms over his chest, and said,_

_"What do you want anyway?" Ed did not realize that the man was coming toward him and wrapping his arms around his waist. The young one gasped as the older man whispered in a cool and low voice,_

_"Is it not obvious, Edward? You, shorty." Ed turned around angrily and was about to make a tantrum. _

_"Don't call me short! You useless bastard!" Ed was about to continue until he was interrupted with lips crashing his own. He didn't want it, but it felt so nice that he couldn't refuse._

_His muscles relaxed and he moaned when Roy would occasionally nip on his lower lip. Roy the broke the kiss and embraced the boy softly while the side of his head rested on his chest, eyes closed. "It's nice to know that you have matured since the first time I saw you. Tell me... How much have you matured...?"_

_"W-What?" Ed was confused. He felt a hand on the waist band of his leather pants and felt the front loosen. The pants started to slide down and Roy once again whispered,_

_"Tell me how much you have matured since you were 11." Ed's heart was beating quickly, his head was radish red, and he couldn't control his heavy pants for air. He wasn't ready. He didn't know what was happening. The genius child prodigy was overcome with confusion. He felt that warm hand slid down his boxers and-_

"AAH! NO!" Ed woke up. He stared straight ahead of him, which was the door. He took in sharp, deep breaths. He was sweating and his downstairs parts were a bit active. He placed his hand on the crotch of his boxers to calm himself down. He then dropped back into the pillow.

_Why? Out of all people, why a guy? Mainly, why Roy Mustang!.?._ Ed had been having these kinds of dreams lately, where Ed and Roy would be in some place and they would kiss and it would somehow lead up to Roy feeling Ed's body. Ed gulped once before relaxing again.

He looked over to the night stand next to the bed, where Roy's silver pocket watch was placed. On the side, it was imprinted 'Roy Mustang' in neat script. He flipped open the cover and saw that it was 6:50. He closed the watch and put it back on stand.

_I forgot. I was sleeping with Roy last night._ Ed then blushed and pulled the covers closer to hide part of his face. _I hope... I didn't do anything I didn't want to while sleeping with him. Okay, now I just sound like I had sex with him. Aaah! Ed Elric stop thinking!_

Ed was beating the crap out of his mind as he tried hard not to think. He sighed and pulled off the blanket, air hitting against his open chest since Roy had unbuttoned his shirt. He changed into his normal, black clothes and went down stairs.

The doorbell rang and Roy Mustang opened the door to greet Riza Hawkeye. He had the papers ready and he gave them to her. "Here are the papers from Edward and me."

The Lieutenant was amazed. "You finished them?"

"Yes. It's not usual, but I had a little difficulty of getting away." Roy stated, remembering the incident with the pen. "Have a nice day, 1st Lieutenant." Roy was about to close the door before Hawkeye made an outburst.

"Wait, Sir. I had news about this whole situation." Roy stopped at his tracks and listened to the blonde soldier. "Alphonse was researching about alchemy and he thinks he found a way to return your selves back to normal. He is setting everything up and he wants you to be at Central in two days."

The Major General nodded. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I will inform Edward when he wakes up." The blonde woman bowed and walked away with the papers as Roy closed the door. He leaned on the door and sighed in relief, briefly closing his eyes.

His eyes opened slowly and he saw Ed standing on the middle of the stairs. He was looking straight at Roy with wide eyes. "Full Metal, I have good news. Your brother has found a way to restore our normal bodies back."

Ed's hand was on the railing of the stairs. He looked down, causing his bangs to cover his eyes. His grip on the wooden railing tightened and his body was trembling. Roy cocked his head to the side as confusion ran through his mind.

"You okay, Full Metal?" Roy began to walk up the stairs. "What wrong?" He got closer to Ed and bent down to face where he was staring. The boy trembled more. "Edward?"

"YES!" The blonde burst out in happiness and spread out his arms. He then jumped on Roy and they both ended up rolling down the stairs. The boy nuzzled with the man's cheek as the man on the ground rubbed the back of his head.

"I see you're happy" The man said with a grin, but a joyful face.

"I'm going to get my old body back! And it's all because of my great little brother!" The boy grinned widely. He didn't want this old cat body anymore. But he also had to thank Roy for everything, too. "Roy... Thanks."

The man was confused. "For what?"

"You gave me shelter and took care of me."

"Didn't we go over this? I said it was fine."

"But I want to thank you." The blonde whispered under his breath. The boy looked down at the man that was on the floor. He gulped for a reason that he did not know. His face went down toward the other's, withdrawing for a second, but returning to reach lower and lower.

Roy's eyes were lazy and his face was relaxed. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Their lips lightly touched each other. Ed's eyes closed slowly as he was washed away with pleasure. The warmth from Roy's mouth spread to Ed's body and his insides were all tingly.

Roy had lifted his arm and placed it lightly on the back of Edward's neck. The black haired man then pushed the boy's head forward, making their kiss deeper. After a moment or so, they broke the kiss and just stared at each other.

Edward's tail swayed as it was up in the air. They both had this emotion in their eyes which was unfamiliar. Ed rested his head on Roy's chest as Roy continued to stare at nothing. It was so awkward, but so joyful. Ed looked at the man and decided to apologize.

"I'm... I'm really sorry." Ed then got up and was about to walk back up the stairs until a warm hand grabbed his wrist.

"For what?" The man said softly that seemed like a whisper. Roy tugged Ed's wrist down and then pulled him onto him, causing Ed to emit a squeak. They stayed like that for a while.

"Do you think we'll really get back to normal?"

"Normal? Maybe me, but since when were you normal?" Ed pouted and Roy chuckled. They were going to have a rather peaceful two days.

The time came; Edward and Roy were going to get back to their real selves. Two days have passed, mostly several kissing and jokes, but they waited a long time for them to become what they used to be. "I'm trusting you, Al." Edward whispered as he looked out the window of the train as if Alphonse was right outside, preparing the transmutation.

"It will be fine, Full Metal." Roy said lazily and he was half asleep. He wasn't very fond of train rides; it usually made him tired.

"You don't seem to be excited."

"I like to keep my feelings to myself." The man bluntly stated. He then yawned and nodded as his head felt heavy and he tried to keep it up. He soon fell asleep, but just after he felt warm lips on his forehead.

"Okay. Ready?" Alphonse said as he finally made the last touch of the transmutation. They were in some kind of basement; it wasn't the most pleasant place, but the candles lit illuminated most of the room.

Roy and Ed nodded. Ed had a rather hard time waking Roy up and almost missed the stop when the train started to move. He then took Roy (in both arms) and flew out the door and landed on his feet at the station; earning him a few eyes on him and the sleeping figure.

Ed was really excited to get back to his original form as Roy just calmly stood still. "Well, Brother seemed to have been transmuted so that 47 of him was part cat and Major General Mustang was about 29 dog. I just have to undo the transmutation and fix your DNA."

Alphonse explained how to do the transmutation and got ready as he put his hand on the edge of the circle. A light glow emitted from the circle and streams of color surrounded the two. To Ed, it seemed as if souls were cornering him and keeping him in. Roy just breathed in and closed his eyes as he felt the top of head in pain.

The transmutation was over and Al looked at the two forms in front of him; Roy Mustang without his ears and Edward rubbing his tail bone as his tail and ears were gone. It was a bit surprising that Edward's pale yellow color of hair did not disappear. The eyes weren't huge, but something about them seemed to be different. His mouth was still rather small.

Roy looked himself over. "I'm back to my normal self. How about you, Full Metal?"

Ed seemed to have some trouble with his clothing. "I'm fine, but my top seems to be a bit tighter and my pants keep falling down!"

"That's strange." Roy noticed that Ed had some kind of small mound under his shirt. He walked closer to Ed and then cupped the small, soft mound.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!.?." Ed exclaimed. Roy's eyes became wider as his backed away.

"Edward..."

"WHAT!.?." Angry for the fact the Roy had suddenly touched him while his brother was right there. It was strange that he felt some kind of weight (other than Roy's hand) pressed against his chest, but he was too angry to think.

"I have a feeling... that...your deoxyribonucleic acid has been arranged wrong..."

"What about my DNA?" Edward asked with more concern now.

"I think... You are now... a female..."


End file.
